


Come Back

by SabrielStories7768



Series: Sabriel OS [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Hybrid, Angst, Big Brother Dean, Death, Happy Ending?, Hurt Sam, Little brother Cas is hurt, Love Hurts, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam’s in love with Gabriel, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielStories7768/pseuds/SabrielStories7768
Summary: No. No this wasn’t supposed to happen. Oh please no. Sam watched as Gabriel hit the floor, whitish blue grace streamed from his body. The archangel blade in his chest. The wings burned onto the ground.
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Series: Sabriel OS [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844479
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry to hurt people like this.. but you chose to read it soooo.... who’s doing this to who? 
> 
> (If this isn’t hurting you, than sorry I suck at writing.)
> 
> (Italics are memories)

No. No this wasn’t supposed to happen. Oh please no. Sam watched as Gabriel hit the floor, whitish blue grace streamed from his body. The archangel blade in his chest. The wings burned onto the ground. 

Sam screamed. Dammit he screamed. He screamed Gabriel's name in a bloodcurdling tone. The angel who had gotten the jump on Gabriel disappeared but Sam couldn’t care less. He ran to Gabriel’s body, sobbing as he reached him. 

Falling to his knees, Sam lifted Gabriel up. “Please. Please let this be a trick.” Sam whispers. “Please. Please don’t go.” Sam holds Gabriel’s limp body close to his own. 

Dean and Cas jog over, and Cas stops once he can fully see. His eyes wide with fear, confusion, and anger. Dean fell to his knees as well, and Cas just looked scared beyond belief. 

Sam was sobbing. The younger Winchester was shaking with how hard he was crying. Holding Gabriel tight. Begging. He was begging for someone, anyone, to tell him it was a trick. It needed to be a trick 

_ Gabriel revealed himself to be alive to the boys. Dean, of course, was skeptical about having him around, but Sam didn’t seem to fight. Gabriel decided it was better than nothing. The archangel started to prove himself.  _

_ Helping Sam with research. Healing them after hunts, helping Dean out when he needed something for the impala (parts and such), etc. The boys eventually got used to having him around. _

_ Sam especially.  _

_ The two of them had gotten a lot closer. Sam started to be more open with the archangel, and Gabriel returned the openness. They shared things about themselves that they wouldn’t tell anyone else.  _

_ They knew that friendship had blossomed into something more, but neither one acted on it. They didn’t believe they deserved it. So they remained as friends.  _

After a while, Dean convinces Sam to release Gabriel. Sam’s still shaking with tears running down his face, but he lets go. As soon as he does, Cas and Gabriel’s body disappears. Sam is pulled up by Dean. 

Luckily, they get to the impala, Sam looks out the window, tears still rolling down his cheeks in an endless stream. His whole body went numb with pain. His heart was heavy in his chest. There was a huge whole left in him now, once Sam couldn’t fill. 

The ride back home was silent. Both boys were grieving. Sam was holding himself, never looking away from the window, he made silent prayers. 

Once they got back to the bunker. Sam went to his room. Dean didn’t even try to stop him. Sam collapses on his bed, and starts sobbing again. Begging, pleading for him to come back. 

_ “Sammich! C’mon!” Gabriel shouted out a laugh. Gabriel had decided to give the boys a break. They had 3 days to enjoy the beach with a lake house and such.  _

_ Gabriel was swimming in the lake, Sam was on the sand. Dean and Cas were inside, they were finishing up getting a cooler and such ready for a beach day.  _

_ Sam shook his head and laughed. “I’m good,” he calls back and Gabriel huffs swimming closer to Sam.  _

_ “What’s the point of being at the beach if you won’t swim?” Gabriel complained and Sam shrugged.  _

_ “Sunbathing!” Sam called and Gabriel groaned with an eye roll as he swam back down. Sam chuckled to himself.  _

_ Gabriel came back up to the top, and called, “Samuel Winchester, either you get in this water, or I’m forcing you in this water.”  _

_ Sam groans, “Do I actually have to?” He asks. Gabriel nods, 100% serious. “Yes. Now get your ass in here!”  _

_ Sam gave up and ended up getting into the water and swimming next to Gabriel after 3 more minutes of that bickering.  _

Sam cried himself free of tears. Now he just lie on his bed, on his left side, staring at whatever is in front of him. His whole body just… was completely numb. Sam sniffed a small bit. 

Dean knocked on the door, and Sam didn’t bother saying anything. Which gave Dean the okay to open the door. Once he did, he felt his heart drop in his stomach again. 

“Sam,” Dean whispers, Sam made no response. Dean walks into the room, and sits in his desk chair. “Sam?” He says a little louder. 

“Why?” Sam asked, his voice sounding foreign to him. His voice was broken, cracked. It hurt Dean to hear. “Why him?” 

“I’m so sorry, Sammy,” Dean whispers, having no answer for his little brother. Sam refuses to look at Dean. He refuses to look anywhere but forward. 

“I want him back,” Sam crooked. “I need him, De. Just as much as I need you, and Cas. I need him.” 

Dean's eyes started to water a bit again, nodding. “I know, Sammy. Trust me I know. But we have no clue what to do, or even if we can do anything.” 

Sam didn’t respond this time. “Take your time, Sam. We’re not doing any more hunts anytime soon, well… Cas seems dependent on finding the angel that did this, but you… you take a break okay?” Dean laid a hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

Sam nodded, and Dean decided to leave him be. Sam sniffed again, and wiped his eyes. He had no clue when he fell asleep, but he passed out shortly after. 

——————

2 months have passed. Sam was slowly getting used to not having Gabriel around attached for his hip. Sam was quieter, he barely had any reactions to anything. 

Cas and Dean were no closer to finding the angel. Who had stolen and archangel blade, then used that to kill Gabriel. Every once in a while, one of them would peak into Sam’s room and see how he was. 

Sam was distant, silent. He looked far away in the eyes. He wasn’t hellbent on revenge like Dean expected him to be. No he just looked… empty. 

One night, Sam wasn’t in his room, or anywhere in the bunker. Dean started to get worried. He looked everywhere, asking Cas if he had seen him. Nothing.

Dean grabbed his keys, and got into his car and left. Going to the only spot he could think of Sam going to. There was an empty dock, Sam and Gabriel went there constantly to get away from the bunker safely. 

Once Dean arrived, he was correct. Sam was sitting on a dock, legs freely swaying. There was a slight wind, and Sam didn’t even seem to notice. 

Dean walks over, and sits next to Sam. Sam is just staring out over the water. “I know you miss him, Sam.” Dean started. “We all do. Believe me we do, but this… this isn’t healthy.” 

“I haven’t done anything,” Sam mutters back. Dean sighs, “Exactly. You haven’t spoken to us, you don't eat as much as you should, you haven’t been sleeping properly. Sam. We’re worried about you.” 

Sam stays silent. It was true, his eating and sleeping habits have fallen apart. Crying constantly, having the same nightmare of Gabriel’s death over and over, it was breaking Sam. 

“Sam, I know you’re in pain. I know you’re grieving. I accept that and I’ll let you. I’m just worried because this isn’t how you usually grieve. And I don’t want you doing anything drastic.” 

“Like what? Letting myself slip into the water and not come back up?” Sam scoffs, his voice cold as he continues to stare ahead. 

“Yeah, actually.” Dean watches for any reaction, anything to tell him Sam was still with him. 

“I’m not gonna drown myself, Dean. But I don’t know what you want from me,” Sam whispers. He looked down at his legs, at the water. 

“Talk to me,” Dean responds and Sam scoffs, “Since when did you want me to talk about my feelings? Aren’t you the one who always keeps everything bottled and inside?” 

“Yeah, but you aren’t. Sam just because I keep everything in, doesn’t mean you should. It’s okay to talk. Especially when you lose someone like that. Sam c’mon-” 

“Well, what do you want me to say!? Huh? What, that I miss him? That I want him back? Well yeah, Dean I do. I was in love with him for fuck sake!” Sam lost it. He stood up and Dean freezed. What? 

Dean turns and looks back at Sam, who was standing still, refusing to look at Dean. “You- You were in love with him?” Dean asked, and Sam slowly nods. 

“Yeah- yeah I was. And just like everyone else I fucking love. I lose.” Sam whispers, tears rolling down his cheeks again. Sam starts to leave, leaving Dean alone on the dock. He was walking back home. 

Dean sat there. His mind replayed events. Sam… was in love with Gabriel? Holy shit. That… made a lot of sense. It explains a lot to Dean. 

Of course Dean was mad about it. Well, okay maybe for a split second he was a little upset that Sam fell for a man who willingly hurt and killed people. But… who was he to judge. He did the same shit. 

And Gabriel had tried his hardest to change, and he did. He did change. Sam helped with that. They made each other better people. And now Sam was alone. 

When Dean finally collected himself, he stood up again. He walked back to his car, started her up. And went on his way back home. There were some things he needed to talk about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were clicks of heels walking down the hallway. Gabriel pauses and listens. They get closer, and then stop at his door. The door creaks, and opens to reveal a woman, long black hair flowing to around her buttocks. She’s wrapped in a pure white cloth dress. Nude make-up, if any at all. She smiled kindly at Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think Gabriel was dead? C’mon now.

Gabriel gasps, sitting up. His hand instantly goes to his chest to feel where he had been stabbed. Nothing. He looks around himself. Dirty walls, floors and ceiling. Creaky and uncomfortable bed. He stands, and makes his way to a door. The door is metal with a little window at the top, Gabriel has to stand on his tiptoes to look through it. 

More rusty, dirty, gross walls and floors. Nice. Gabriel felt himself lighter than what he was used to, then he realized, his grace… gone. Gabriel tried to keep himself from panicking. He started pacing. Muttering to himself about what happened. And how was he back?

There were clicks of heels walking down the hallway. Gabriel pauses and listens. They get closer, and then stop at his door. The door creaks, and opens to reveal a woman, long black hair flowing to around her buttocks. She’s wrapped in a pure white cloth dress. Nude make-up, if any at all. She smiled kindly at Gabriel. 

“Ah, you’re awake!” She cheered, stepping inside his room and taking him by the hand. Gabriel freezed. She paused as well, “Aw, don’t be like that. Don’t worry, everything will be explained. Just come with me.” She promised. 

Gabriel weighed his chances. He was powerless, and this strange lady was trying to take him somewhere. He woke up in basically a cell, he was defenseless. He could follow this woman, and maybe get some answers, or he’s walking into his actual death. 

Gabriel decided to go with her. She led him out of that disgusting room. As they walked Gabriel glanced around, the walls were slowly but surely getting nicer, cleaner. They reached a set of doors, and the lady led him through one, into a beautiful room. Gabriel was confused, and it showed, as he glanced around. 

She led him to a living room-like area, and told him to sit down on the couch. “He will be with you soon to explain everything.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. “Who?” He asked, that answer was given to him when a large man walked in. 

This man was… intimidating. He was taller, and broder, than Sam. He had green eyes with a nice 5’ o'clock shadow, he had what Gabriel called a diamond head, though he had a nice jawline. And good cheekbones. The angel eyed him like a hawk as he moved. 

“Welcome back, Gabriel,” The mad said, his voice deep and smooth. Gabriel hated it. He kept his mouth shut, and obviously his face showed what he was thinking. “I’m sure you’re confused, maybe a little worried about how and why you came back.” He walked over to a table with a tray with bottles on it. “Scotch?” He asked and Gabriel shook his head. 

As he poured himself a glass, he started to explain, “Well, Gabriel. We’ve been watching you for some time now. You with those… winchester. Especially the younger one. And the way he reacted when he-” 

Gabriel remembered Sam and suddenly that's all he was worried about. “Sam,” Gabriel was about to stand but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, the woman was stopping him. 

“He’s safe, they’re all safe and unharmed. We have no reason to hurt anyone. In fact, we prevented your death before it even happened.” The man explained. Gabriel stops, looking at the bigger man, completely confused. 

“Gabriel, my name is Frank. My family and I have wondrous powers, and we were able to assist you. Before the blade was plunged into your chest, we actually swapped you for another, identical, body. Of course, you didn’t know this.” Frank sipped his scotch. 

“The clone of you was still connected to you. When it was killed, you fell into a sleep. We don’t know what woke, you, however we assume it has something to do with that… boy,” Frank hummed and Gabriel pressed his brows together. 

“Sam? What about him?” Gabriel questioned, he wanted to make sure, he wanted to know that Sam was okay, truly. Frank eyed him, and sighs. The woman, to which he still did not know the name of, squeezed his shoulder. 

“The boy… Sam has been quite upset. Actually, he’s been very upset. It’s been two months since your ‘death’, he’s still broken up about it. Which I’m not surprised about, you two were very close.” Frank sipped his scotch once more. 

“When can I go home?” Gabriel questioned. Frank looked at the woman, and Gabriel looked between them both. “Well, Gabriel. You don’t seem to have any grace in you. So it’s probably not safe for you to leave yet. Let us make sure you are strong, well strong enough before you return back to them.” 

“Who are you people?” Gabriel questions, and Frank shrugs with a smile. “Like I said, my family is very powerful. Me and my wife here, Jonna, are just people who want to help.” Jonna, that was her name. 

Jonna smiles sweetly at Gabriel, “Why was I in a cell?” Gabriel asked and Frank sighs, “You must forgive me for that. You had been sleeping for so long, the room we have set up for you needs to be cleaned regularly, when the maids clean in, we lay you in the cellar. Today, the house was getting a deep clean when you awoke.” 

Gabriel didn’t know how much he believed them, a lot of it seemed impossible. Jonna tapped Gabriel’s shoulder, “Follow me, Frank must have this room alone now. And since your grace seemed to have escaped you, I’m sure you need to eat.” Gabriel stands, and follows her out of the room. 

The house was huge. Jonna led him down a hallway, up some stairs and down another hallway. They passed 2 different staircases and Gabriel just looked around as they walked. Soon they reached the dining room. A long table, with different table toppers like flowers and candles, with 6 chairs on both sides and then 2 more on the ends. 

There were two plates with different food. Steam was rising from them, as it seemed to be still hot. “Sit, Gabriel. Enjoy this lunch.” She sits and Gabriel listens. They both slowly start to eat and Gabriel is taken back on how good it is. Jonna seemed to notice. 

“It seems that the food is enough to satisfy you?” She questions and Gabriel nods, she smiles and takes another bite of her own food. They eat in nice silence and once they finish. Maid’s are there, taking their plates and Gabriel looks at Jonna. 

“Why did you help me?” He asked. Jonna gave a small smile, and fixed her hair, clasped her hands together as she spoke. 

“Gabriel, me and my husband, as stated, come from strong families. But as I’m sure you know, that doesn’t always mean they’re good. My parents and grandparents used their power for bad, evil. Of course, nobody in the world really noticed. That had things, people to hide them. But once I was born well… let’s just say my parents aren’t proud.” She chuckled. Jonna stood, and motioned for Gabriel to follow her. 

“Growing up I never, never did anything they expected of me. Refused to do any harm. Instead I used my powers for good. Helping people. That's how I met Frank,” she walks up a staircase, and Gabriel listens intently. “I had run out one night, left my home. I saw someone on the side of the road, injured from a car crash, I helped them. Frank so happened to be there as well. We helped the victims in the crash, healing them, having them forget what happened and sending them on their way.” 

“What are you?” Gabriel questioned, “You’re not human, or angel or demon. Witch?” Gabriel questions, Jonna shrugs. “We’ve been called so many for so long, mainly abominations.” She walked down a hallway and opened a door, nodding for Garbiel to step inside. 

“We’re hybrids, one of the most dangerous kinds,” She says and Gabriel looks at her, confused. “You would be correct, we’re not just demons or angels… we’re both.” She said, blinking her eyes go black. Blinking again, her eyes glowed blue before they settled. Gabriel’s eyes went wide, and he backed up a step. 

“Relax, Gabriel. Nobody here is gonna hurt you,” She says but Gabriel starts talking. “How, how are you a… a mix. Demons are corrupted souls. Angels don’t have souls, plus the angel grace and the demon would have fought each other till-” 

“I don’t know the answer to how we were created. Some say a certain which cursed two angels to have human souls that corrupted themselves and that curse ended up being passed down through the generations. Others say that it was just an angel and a demon who hooked up and accidently had a hybrid kid. I personally believe the witch story more, it makes more sense technically.” She walks over to the closet. 

“How have you not all been killed off? God-” Gabriel started. “Most of my family push down their angel side and seem to be only demons, that’s how we’ve stayed hidden. I can’t speak for Frank’s family. But us hybrids can hide our angel grace, even from you archangels. Probably not God himself, seeing as he is literally God but… he’s being absent hasn’t he?” She mueses. 

Gabriel can’t argue with that. “So why decide to help me?” Gabriel asked. He sat on the bed in the room. He realized that this was a bedroom the more he looked around inside. He had been too distracted with the hybrid to notice anything else. 

“Well, Gabriel. Me and Frank aren’t monsters. Morally at least. We’ve been watching you for a while. No specific reason, you just piqued our interest. When we notice you getting closer with Sam, we saw that look in your eye. We know how you feel for the human.” She looks at Gabriel, who’s refused to look at her. 

“We knew that because it’s forbidden for an angel and human to love, that one would have to be removed from the equation. Once heaven found out you were alive, they started watching you as well. We’ve chased away many angels, killed a few even though we didn’t want to. We’ve been keeping you safe. Well, once we noticed an angel got his hands on an archangel blade, we jumped in. We had to. To save you.” She walks closer and sits next to him. 

“Why protect us? We’ve never met you before.” Gabriel asked, still refusing to look at her. Gabriel felt ashamed that another being had figured out what he felt for Sam, he clenched his jaw. Now heaven knew? Wonderful, now he really was on the hit list. 

“You and Sam saved my son. A year ago, there was a monster, shapeshifter I believe, who was taking children, then replacing them with his own who just looked like the kids. The shifter took my son. It took me 2 days to realize the little boy running around my home wasn’t ours. Our son hasn’t shown any signs of power yet, so we couldn’t test him that way, so we had no clue.” Gabriel thinks back. He remembers a shifter stealing and replacing children, so that way they would grow in population. 

“When we figured out that he was a shifter and not our little boy, Sam was already here, and took him down before I even had a chance. Then he led us to you. You had killed the shifter and gotten our son back. To be honest, I’m ashamed I didn’t realize a shifter was in our town,” She chuckled and Gabriel though back. She was right, they had met once before. 

It explains the familiar feeling he’s been having around her. “We had to repay you, so we decided, since you protected and found our son, we would protect and help you. Luckily we did, or you’d probably be dead right now.” 

Gabriel couldn’t argue with that. “Thank you, I never said that earlier, but thank you,” he says and Jonna smiles with a nod. “So how long do you think I’ll be staying here? I don’t mean to be rude, but Sam doesn’t even know I’m alive.” 

Jonna hums, “Well, physically you’re still weak. We’ve been searching for your grace for a while, but we’ve found nothing. We think it was separated from you when your clone got stabbed and you got knocked into a slumber. We can contact the Winchesters if it makes you feel better,” She says. “But I don’t think Frank would be too content with it.”

“I know that if I do tell them, they’ll probably try everything to find me. But it worries me about what’ll happen if I don’t give Sam a sign I’m alive.” Gabriel mutters, which sparks an idea in Jonna. 

“So let's give him a sigh. You may not have your grace. But I have some. Tell me, what would you do if you had to give Sam a sign you were alive?” She asked and Gabriel thought for a moment.

“I used to eat a buttload of candy, as I’m sure you know, and on the wrappers I wrote little notes for him, maybe he’ll recognize that?” Gabriel thought, and Jonna smiled. 

“I’m guessing he will.”


End file.
